Untainted Feelings
by Zapper45
Summary: Yaoi Naruto is finally the Hokage. Sai has just confessed his love for him but he still has feeling for Sasuke. Sai has told Naruto he will wait as long as he can. One day Naruto is kidnapped no other Sasuke himself. Tobi has plans for Naruto.
1. Kidnapped

There were files of paper all over his desk. He didn't dare to look it at all. He stood up and looked out the window.

"Naruto? Naruto fell down on the floor when Sai appeared out the window. Sai got into the office then he handed his hand to Naruto. Naruto grabbed his hand and smiled at Sai. "You scared me." Naruto said as he went toward his seat. Sai stood behind Naruto and like usual he gave Naruto a smile. Sai put his arms around Naruto and hugged him." Sai." Naruto turned around and stared at Sai. Sai looked back at Naruto." I've missed you since I've been gone on my mission." Naruto didn't know what to say. Right after Sai left for his mission Sai had confessed to Naruto that he had fallen in love with him.

Flashback

"Sai." Sai was dragging Naruto into the forest. "Where are we going? Naruto asked." The two finally stopped and then Sai looked up at Naruto. "Is something wrong? Sai kept on looking at Naruto then he pulled Naruto's hat off his head. "Sai." Sai touched Naruto's face gently." I love you, Naruto." Sai Said" Naruto's face turned into a confused look." What did you say? Naruto said." Sai kept his look like usual and smiled." I love you." He pressed his lips onto Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes were still in shock. Finally Sai pulled away and looked at Naruto." So forget about Sasuke and love me."

End of Flashback

"Sai." Naruto murmured without looking at him.

Naruto pulled away from the hug and then he put his hands on his chest. Finally Naruto looked at the sight before him. He took a deep breath, I'm not ready yet." Sai's face changed into a sad look. This was the first time that Naruto saw Sai look so sad and it was his fault." I'm sorry." He apologized." Sai looked at Naruto and said." I will still wait until you come to me." After those last words Sai left the room. Naruto put his head on the desk." What am I doing?

"Sasuke." Tobi said staring at Sasuke as he entered the room." I have a mission for you." He laughed."

Naruto was taking a walk into the forest. Naruto thinking a lot of what had happened with Sai then his mind had an image of Sasuke appear. "Sasuke." He whispered."

Naruto stopped and sat behind a large tree." What am I supposed to do? I'm finally Hokage but I don't feel like it. Suddenly a huge Gus of wind came flying and it flew Naruto's hat away. Naruto blinked his eyes then he stared at the image of a person standing there. "It can't be." Naruto stood up and step abit closer to take a better look. The image was clearer. The Gus of wind disappeared. Naruto's eyes could not believe his eyes." Sasuke? Sasuke stood there staring at Naruto with a smile on his face." That's not Sasuke, he doesn't smile." Naruto shook his head then Sasuke held out his hand toward Naruto." What if it is him? Naruto started walking toward Sasuke then his walking turned into running. He was running toward Sasuke with tears in his eyes." Sasuke! He yelled." Naruto hugged Sasuke with his eyes shut closed." Naruto." He said. Sasuke lifted his hands and punch Naruto in the stomach." Sasuke? Naruto whispered before fainting.

A Gus of wind came once again." Good job Sasuke-kun." Sasuke didn't even look at the man beside him but he kept looking at Naruto who was in his arms. " I will do as you say but if you do anything to hurt Naruto I will personally kill you." Sasuke glared." Now, now Sasuke-kun why be like that." Sasuke hated this man but this man had the key to what he wanted in life." Tobi." Sasuke said." Tobi turned around with a smile." What? He asked." His eyes followed Tobi's eyes." Sasuke was about to say something but he stopped."

Sakura had just returned to the leaf village from a mission. She wanted to see Naruto so she went to the tower but when she went inside the office there was nobody there. Sakura saw some fellow ninjas so she asked them." Ah the Hokage, he said he was taking a walk but now that you mention it he has been gone for a long time." Sakura looked everywhere for Naruto. She thought it was like before where he goes for walks and comes back by the time he was hungry but she couldn't find him anywhere in the village or the forest.

Sakura stopped and took a deep breath when she spotted Sai." Sai! She called out. Sakura ran toward Sai." What's wrong Sakura? Sai asked." Sakura took a deep breath once again. "He's missing." Sai looked confused." Who? He asked." Naruto! Sakura yelled." The two looked everywhere for Naruto. Sai went toward the forest when he stopped and saw something on the ground. There he saw the hat that Naruto usual wears when working." Where did you go?


	2. Aciddent

"What! Sasuke yelled when he heard the words coming out of Karin." Sasuke ran toward the room where he had held Naruto but when he looked he was." She was right." He thought." Sasuke turned and looked up and saw a small window and he sense Naruto's chakra." He's close by."

Naruto was running as fast as he could. He wasn't supposed to leave the village if he did something terrible would happen. Naruto pulled his shirt and looked at his stomach and saw the mark was glowing." This is bad." Naruto stopped half way since he was getting tired. He was breathing very fast." Naruto, you have to hurry or else." Naruto could hear the voice of the nine tails." Kurama, I know but I just need to rest a bit."

Naruto could sense a chakra power coming toward him." He already got up." Kurama said." Naruto couldn't move anymore. Kurama lend Naruto his chakra so that Naruto was able to move. "Hurry now." Kurama yelled." Naruto took a step and then he started running again but half way a pain in Naruto's chest hurt Naruto and was unable to move." What's going on? Even Kurama's power isn't enough to help me move." They must have done something to you." Kurama said. Angered by the thought about what they did to his host. "There's nothing I can do now." Naruto said." Naruto fell down on the ground unable to move.

"There you are." Naruto knew who that voice belonged to." I guess he got up." Naruto thought. Sasuke walked toward Naruto and held him in his arms." If I'm not myself don't be mad, Kurama." Sasuke didn't understand what Naruto meant by that.

"He almost escaped, good think you were there, Sasuke-kun." Tobi smiled." Sasuke still couldn't get what Naruto said out of his head." What did you mean? Sasuke thought. "We better make a better room so he won't be able to escape."

Sasuke went to the room where Naruto was and saw he was up already. Naruto staring up at the ceiling." Naruto." Sasuke said." Naruto didn't seem to hear him." Naruto." He repeated still Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke walked toward Naruto and looked at him." What's wrong? Sasuke asked." Sasuke just watched Naruto, unsure what to say next. He was still turned to Naruto but silences settle in on him." No matter what you say he won't hear you." Sasuke was shocked when he heard a voice come." Who's there? Sasuke looked around but there was nobody but Naruto and himself in the room." I'm Kurama the Jinchuriki who lives within Naruto." Sasuke could not believe the one talking to him was the Jinchuriki that he had encountered before when he was inside Naruto's mind. "What do you mean, he won't hear me? Sasuke asked." There was silent for five second. "Naruto got into an accident which made the mark on his stomach to glow. When he is far away from the village , he seem like he's dead.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Sakura cried." Kakashi scratched his head then pulled out a letter from his back pocket. Both Sakura and Sai looked at it surprised." What's this? Sakura asked." Kakashi smiled." It's a letter." Sakura had it with his jokes." We know it's a letter! Sakura yelled." Sai took the letter from Kakashi and read what it said.

To my fellow comrades

I've had to with working so I'm taking a break and for the time being.

Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage

"Is he stupid leaving? Sakura yelled." Kakashi narrowed his eyes." Beats me." Sai sighed then he looked up at Kakashi." Kakashi-sensei, where did you find the letter? Sai asked." Kakashi pointed to the desk.

"Nine-tails, how long does he stay like this? Sasuke asked."

"Until tomorrow morning but he will be very weak." Kurama had it with talking to this kid. He's the one who kidnapped Naruto and made him the way he is now." I'm leaving now do don't talk to me." With that Kurama went to sleep.

Sasuke touched Naruto's face. His heart was beating very fast when looking at the face of his ex-teammate and best friend. Sasuke touched his chest where his heart was beating." I don't feel anything, I promise to forget you." Sasuke kept looking at the blond." I can't let go." Sasuke thought." The door to room Naruto and he was at swing open. Tobi stood there with a smirk on his face." What is it? Sasuke asked." Tobi looked at Sasuke then he turned his gaze to the Naruto who was sleeping on the bed." It's time to make our move." Sasuke looked confuse. "Why? Tobi lifted his fingers up." The enemy has found our hideout so we have to move and take the Jinchuriki somewhere safer." Tobi." Sasuke said." What is it? Tobi asked." Sasuke then told Tobi about how he talked to the nine-tails and about Naruto's condition. "I guess I have no choice." Tobi said."

"I don't believe that letter was written by Naruto." Sai was still in his thought. He was sure that Naruto was kidnapped and he plan on looking for him." I will find you." Sai looked up from the tallest building where the sun was now settling.

"Sai! Sai turned and saw Sakura." Sai jumped down to where Sakura was." Now that Naruto has gone on his vacation I have to do all his paper work. Sakura looked at Sai and saw a sad look on his face." Is something wrong? She asked." Sai nodded his head." I think that Naruto was really kidnapped." Sakura's face turned into an upset look." What are you saying? He wrote the letter." Sai grabbed onto the necklace he had on." I know but it doesn't seem like him."

Flashback

"Sai! Naruto called out." Sai turned around and saw Naruto running toward him. Naruto took a deep breath then he looked up at Sai with a smile on his face." What is it? Sai asked." Naruto took out a fang necklace out of his hand and held it to Sai." Take this, to keep you safe." Naruto blushed." Sai could not believe that the one he loved had given him something so special to him." Why? He asked." Naruto turned around." To keep you safe and also to thank you for always protecting me." Sai turned Naruto around and look at him." You don't have to be so shy." Sai joked." I'm not! Naruto yelled." Sai took the necklace and wore it around his neck." Thank you." Sai said. A smiled appeared on his face. Naruto returned a smile back.

End of flashback

"Sakura, I'm going to look for him because I am sure he is kidnapped and if he is gone away from the village too long you know what will happen." Sakura's eyes stared straight into Sai's eyes. She had completely forgotten about that accident with Naruto. If he had gone he wouldn't leave too far from the village but know hearing Sai out she also believed that Naruto was indeed kidnapped." Sakura, don't tell anybody else or else there will be chaos in the village." Sakura turned around." I know." Sakura then headed toward The Hokage Tower.

"Geez, why do you sleep so much? Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto. Sasuke then notices a mark on Naruto's right neck." This is still here." Sasuke smiled."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He blinked his eyes before opening it fully. He scanned the room. He realize he was in a different place than he was before. Naruto felt very weak that he couldn't move that much. "I have to get out of here somehow." He thought as he tried to move as hard as he could. "You can't move with that weak body of yours. Naruto knew that Kurama was right but even so he tried his best to move and try to out of the bed where he was placed.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sai called out. Kakashi was reading his book then he saw Sai and he knew what that look in his eyes meant"I guess that you figured out that letter was a fake. The two stared at each other for a while. Finally Sai's mouth opened." What happened to Naruto? Kakashi put his book in his pocket." As you know now he has be kidnapped." Sai was knew from the beginning he was but why wasn't concern.

"We keep it secret because then enemies will target us without out Hokage here.

Naruto barely was out of the bed. Finally when he was in the edge of the bed he heard the sound of the door opened. He looked up and saw an unfamiliar face. He fell off the bed but before he was fell on the floor. The person who had come in had caught him in time. Naruto looked at the person. Half of his face was covered in a mask like what Kakashi-sensei wore but this mask was covering his mouth. He felt a feeling like he had long time ago." Who are you? Naruto asked." The person let go of Naruto and was about to leave. Before he left he looked back at Naruto." Be careful next time."

"It's best for you to recover then to escape when you're weak." Kurama said.

Naruto put his ear on the wall so maybe he could hear the enemies and what they were planning on doing to him but he didn't hear anything like that. All he heard of sounds of normal people talking casual. "Why am I hearing people like in a village? Naruto couldn't understand so he put ear again on the other side of the wall still again he heard the same thing. "Kurama? Naruto whispered." Kurama knew from the sound of his voice what Naruto knew about where he was. "We are in a village somewhere." Kurama said."

Naruto heard the door to the room opening yet again so he quickly pulled his ear away from the wall. The same person with the mask entered. He had food on a tray with him. He kneels down and stared at Naruto." Open your mouth." He said." Naruto didn't want to be treated like this." I can eat myself." The masked man stared at Naruto yet again." Or would you rather not eat at all." Naruto hadn't eaten for a while and his stomach was growling. He had no choice so he opened his mouth. He didn't like the fact he was being treated like a girl. "Who are you? Naruto asked like last time but this time the masked man answered." I do not have name. Naruto didn't know anybody that didn't have a name." I will give you one then." Naruto smiled." The smile on Naruto's face surprised the masked man. "I will call you Natsu." He smiled."

"Why have you let that man into Naruto's room? Sasuke yelled.

"He is trained well and he won't let Naruto escape at any cost." Tobi laughed.

"What do you mean? Sasuke asked." He was had a very bad feeling.

"It's reunited." Tobi laughed.

Sasuke didn't understand what Tobi meant.

"Nee, how come you come here every day?

"Because I was ordered to."

Naruto couldn't shake this weird feeling when he was around Natsu like he knew him from somewhere. "Natsu, can't you take me outside." Natsu shook his head." I can't do that, it's for your safely.

Later that night Naruto was lying on bed. Back to the start. " Kurama, why am I still this weak." Naruto eyes closed." Kurama was also wondering why because usually Naruto would be stronger by then but for some reason unknown he was same as yesterday.

That night Naruto dreamed a dream where he was still a child. He was in a field of flowers alone but then he saw a person from faraway but he could only see the smiling face. With that smile Naruto couldn't help but wave and smile back the person. When Naruto woke up he looked around and thought." That was only a dream but it felt so wonderful.


End file.
